Mail processing systems for preparing mail pieces, including the functions of generating and printing evidence of payment for delivery (also referred to as indicia) on mail pieces, including, for example, envelopes, flats, postcards, and other items, have long been well known and have enjoyed considerable commercial success. There are many different types of mail processing systems, ranging from relatively small units that handle only one mail piece at a time, to large, multi-functional units that can process thousands of mail pieces per hour in a continuous stream operation. The larger mailing machines often include different modules that automate the processes of producing mail pieces, each of which performs a different task on the mail piece. The mail piece is conveyed downstream utilizing a transport mechanism, such as rollers or a belt, to each of the modules. Such modules could include, for example, a singulating module, i.e., separating a stack of mail pieces such that the mail pieces are conveyed one at a time along the transport path, a moistening/sealing module, i.e., wetting and closing the glued flap of an envelope, a weighing module, and a metering module, i.e., applying evidence of postage to the mail piece. The exact configuration of the mailing machine is, of course, particular to the needs of the user.
Various postal services and private delivery services (referred to herein collectively as “carriers”) throughout the world have developed rating systems which are used to determine the fee associated with the delivery of a particular mail piece. Generally, conventional rating systems utilize a variety of different parameters or factors which influence the fee structure, such as: weight of the mail piece, desired class of service (as examples, first class or third class in the United States), and destination of the mail piece. Some carriers use rating systems that also utilize the dimensions of a mail piece, e.g., length, width, and thickness, in determining the fee for delivery of a mail piece. Rating of mail pieces based on the dimensions of the mail piece is commonly referred to as dimensional rating. The carriers generally communicate the rating systems in the form of tables or charts, which are updated periodically to reflect new pricing or changes in the rating parameters.
To process mail pieces utilizing dimensional rating systems, mail processing systems have been developed that include one or more sensors capable of determining one or more dimensions of a mail piece. The determined dimensions are then used to determine, based on the appropriate rate tables or charts, the fee for delivery of each mail piece. Such mail processing systems are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,832,213 and 6,006,210. Such mail processing systems have a mail piece processing path that includes a conveyor apparatus that feed mail pieces along a feed deck past a print head module for printing of an indicium that evidences payment for delivery of each mail piece. A registration wall is located substantially perpendicular to the feed deck, such that the top edge of the mail piece is registered along the registration wall to ensure an indicium is printed in the correct location. The mail pieces are fed into the mail processing system in either landscape or portrait orientation such that the indicium will be printed parallel to the address block. The side of the mail piece that is specified as the length is the side that is registered against the registration wall, referred to as the top edge of each mail piece. Sensors located along the feed deck are used to determine both the length and width of each mail piece, and surcharges can be added to the delivery fee for oversized mail pieces.
While such systems generally work well for dimensional rating of mail pieces, there are issues that arise based on the requirements of various carriers, which may assign the length and width to different sides of each mail piece. Some carriers, such as, for example, the United States Postal Service (USPS), specify that the length of each mail piece is always the side that is parallel to the address block (regardless of the orientation of the mail piece). Thus, for mail pieces 10 and 12 illustrated in FIG. 1, the sides 14, 16, respectively, are determined to be the length. Other carriers, such as, for example, the United Kingdom's Royal Mail, specify that the length of each mail piece is always the longest side of the mail piece (regardless of the orientation of the mail piece). Thus, for mail piece 10, the side 14 is determined to be the length, but for mail piece 12, the side 18 is determined to be the length. The specification of the longest side of the mail piece always being the length, irrelevant of how the mail piece is oriented when fed into a mail processing system, is referred to as “true length.”
In conventional mail processing systems in which the top edge of the mail piece is always specified as the length, the potential for improper rating of mail pieces exists when carrier rates are based on true length. Table I below illustrates an example of a format table based on maximum length and width parameters for an exemplary class of service offered by a carrier. Each class of service offered can have different formats, and different fees. Within each class, the rate applied for delivery of a mail piece is based in part on the format of the mail piece, e.g., the length and width, and also possibly the thickness and actual weight. As can be seen from Table I, when a mail piece is less than or equal to the maximum length of 240 mm and maximum width of 165 mm, it is classified as a Letter and will be rated in the Letter Category. If either of the width or length exceeds the maximum dimension for the Letter Category, the mail piece will be classified as a Flat and will be rated in the Flat Category, which has higher delivery fees than the Letter Category. If either of the width or length exceeds the maximum dimensions for the Flat Category, then the mail piece will be classified as a Parcel and will be rated in the Parcel Category, which has higher delivery fees than the Flat Category.
TABLE 1Max. Length, mmMax. Width, mmLetter240165Flat353250Parcel>353>250
Referring again to FIG. 1, suppose mail pieces 10 and 12 have identical dimensions of 220 mm by 160 mm, but as illustrated are oriented differently when fed into a conventional mail processing system. For carrier rates that do not utilize true length support, when mail piece 10 (landscape orientation) is fed into a conventional mail processing system, the top edge 14 will be determined to be the length, and mail piece 10 will be classified as a Letter, since the length does not exceed the maximum of 240 mm and the width does not exceed the maximum of 165 mm specified for the Letter Category. When mail piece 12 (portrait orientation) is fed into a conventional mail processing system, the top edge 16 will be determined to be the length, and mail piece 12 will be classified as a Flat, since the width (as determined by the mail processing system) exceeds the maximum of 165 mm for a Letter, but does not exceed the maximum of 250 mm for a Flat.
For carrier rates that are based on true length, the classification of mail piece 10 will be correct, since the top edge 14 also happens to be the longest edge of the mail piece 10. However, conventional mailing systems will improperly classify mail piece 12 when rates are based on true length. As noted above, for rates based on true length, the orientation of the mail piece does not matter—the longest side is always deemed to be the length. Mail piece 12 should be classified as a Letter, since the side edge 18, being longer than the top edge 16, should be determined to be the length (and does not exceed 240 mm) and the top edge 16 should be determined to be the width (and does not exceed 165 mm). Because conventional mail processing systems always specify the top edge, e.g., edge 16 of mail piece 12, as the length, the width of mail piece 12 will be determined to be side 18. Since the width exceeds the maximum dimension for a Letter, mail piece 12 will be classified as a Flat, when as noted above mail piece 12 should be classified as a Letter. The improper classification of mail piece 12 as a Flat instead of a Letter results in an overpayment of fees by the mailer for delivery of mail piece 12 by the carrier. Other improper classifications also occur when a mail piece would be improperly rated as a Parcel instead of a Flat, e.g., mail piece 12 with side 16 being 250 mm or less and side 18 exceeding 250 mm. Such errors lead to dissatisfaction with conventional mail processing systems, as the result is an unnecessary waste of funds by the mailers.
Thus, there exists a need for a mail processing system that includes dimensional rating capability that can provide true length support for carrier rates to prevent the improper classification of mail pieces.